


Личный дневник капитана

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Джим и Спок случайно застревают вдвоем на планете, и им нужно как-то убить время. И у Спока борода.





	Личный дневник капитана

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eligh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Captain's Private Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533207) by [Eligh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh). 



Мы торчали на этой планете уже пятнадцать дней, только мы вдвоем. Место было неплохое, крупные хищники, насколько нам удалось выяснить, отсутствовали, и нам просто чертовски повезло, что мы застряли именно здесь, когда «Энтерпрайз» выкинуло за полгалактики отсюда. Но она уже возвращалась, энергетический выброс был устранен, не о чем было беспокоиться.

Но проблема была вот в чем: ждать пришлось дикарями. Для миссии, которая должна была занять всего пару часов, мы не брали с собой ни походного снаряжения, ни средств личной гигиены. А это значит: ни зубных щеток, ни расчесок, ни запасной одежды, ни бритвы, и именно отсутствие последней и привело к кое-каким интересным результатам.

Я на самом деле даже получал от этого некоторое удовольствие — я никогда раньше не отращивал бороду, и она, как оказалось, отрастает хоть и медленно, но красиво, темно-золотисто-коричневого оттенка, я даже и не предполагал, что способен произвести такой цвет. Фактически, я даже не вполне был уверен, что вообще смогу отрастить бороду — я начал бриться еще в старших классах, просто потому, что если я этого не делал, то было похоже, что у меня парша. К моему подростковому стыду (это еще мягко говоря) борода росла какими-то клочками, да еще и какого-то жуткого оранжевого цвета, так что… да, я брился. А потом был дресс-код в Академии, и когда, наконец, я уже мог решать сам, я даже не задумывался. Решение обзавестись гипотетической бородой никогда не приходило мне в голову.

Я конечно же никогда не задумывался и о том, как будет выглядеть небритый Спок, несмотря на кучу различных ситуаций и положений, в которых я его видел за последние несколько лет. Спок всегда был так тщательно выбрит — попросили бы вы меня еще месяц назад вообразить Спока с бородой, я бы вряд ли смог это сделать. Но сейчас…

Дело в том, что Спок был _волосатый_. Я, помнится, удивился, когда начала показываться его щетина (что случилось часов через шесть — серьезно, как я мог не видеть такого раньше?). Может, так было у всех вулканцев, а, может, только у Спока, но, черт дери, это было Нечто! И я должен был это знать, я видел Спока без рубашки (Это был один из моих тайно любимых его видов, но, боже, не говорите Споку, что я так думаю. Несмотря на доказательства обратного, мне не очень нравится, когда меня душат, по крайней мере, разъяренным вулканцем — одного раза мне хватило. Возбужденный вулканец — совсем другое дело, но, впрочем, я отвлекся).

Короче, Спок без рубашки: я видел это раньше, видел мех на его груди и темные волоски на руках, так резко контрастирующие с бледной кожей предплечий. Хотя, когда я думаю об этом сейчас, мне начинает казаться, что он ухаживает и за этой растительностью, но не то, чтобы в упомянутых ситуациях с раздеванием я особо концентрировался на том, что он делает с волосами на своем теле.

Все-таки все это было жутко странно — мы торчали тут уже две недели, Спок был похож на чертова пещерного человека, и я никак не мог перестать пялиться.

***

Спок выпустил воздух, что могло бы быть классифицировано как вздох, если бы он испытывал человеческую эмоцию под названием «раздражение», и сказал:

— Прекратите. Так пристально. Меня рассматривать.

Я моргнул, ужасно смутившись, что был в очередной раз пойман (потому как, я вас умоляю, я не смущаюсь, я же капитан Великолепный, спасибо) и отвел взгляд, принявшись тыкать в кнопки трикодера. Я не был точно уверен, что же хочу сделать с чертовым прибором — у нас уже была такая куча данных об этой тупой планете, что хватило бы загрузить исследовательское судно на ближайшее десятилетие. Короче, прошла минута (я практически мог почувствовать, как Спок ведет отсчет), я поднял взгляд, изображая на морде «сейчас я буду вести себя как мудак»-ухмылку. Спок не-вздохнул снова.

— Так ты во время дежурства берешь перерывы на бритье? — спросил я, указывая на его лицо. — Потому что эта борода уже превзошла впечатляющую и прямиком перешла в библейскую. Черт, у нее уже, наверное, есть собственная личность. Она уползет ночью с твоего лица, спарится с местной фауной и наплодит кучу маленьких бородок, которые внедрятся в дикую природу этой планеты, и когда мы вернемся лет через десять, то обнаружим здесь развитую цивилизацию из одних только бород, с их собственным бородским языком и бородскими традициями. Они откроют варп-технологию и присоединятся к Федерации, и ты станешь послом в Бородотопии, и они будут поклоняться тебе, как их Бородатому богу.

Спок поскреб подбородок, и я в притворном ужасе расширил глаза:

— Не зли чертову тварь, а то она убьет нас во сне!

Между нами упало молчание (я знал, что означает его выражение лица — Спок пытался удержать от подъема свою бровь), а затем он повернулся ко мне, пытаясь заткнуть меня своим идеально невозмутимым видом. — Вы закончили?

— Нет, я могу так часами, — ухмыльнулся я и, к явному разочарованию Спока, отложил трикодер.

— Возможно, нам стоит собрать дрова для костра, — кротко предложил он, но я покачал головой.

— У нас их хватит, чтобы продержаться как минимум пять поколений бород, — и да, это была абсолютная правда — мы целый день собирали дрова, а на планете было не слишком холодно. Довольно бессмысленная задача, вот что я хочу сказать. Я уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но Спок поспешно меня перебил, что, наверное, было неплохой идеей. Я уже приготовился к подробным разглагольствованиям о его предполагаемых бородопотомках, что окончилось бы тем, что я стал вести себя еще безумнее, чем обычно, так что заткнуть мне рот действительно было лучше для всех.

— Я не, — сказал Спок, — бреюсь во время дежурства. — (Не буду врать, я был немного удивлен, что он мне потакает). — Я пришел к выводу, что использования звуковой бритвы каждые двенадцать часов более чем достаточно для ограничения роста лицевой растительности.

Я прищурился. Совершенно неприемлемый ответ.

— Ну нет, не может быть. Я видел тебя по двенадцать часов кряду и никогда не замечал у тебя даже пятичасовой щетины. Ни разу. — Я вытянулся на земле у нашего маленького походного костерка и уставился на него своим лучшим любопытным взглядом, который, как я могу заверить, весьма хорош. В конце концов, я научился этому у него.

Сложив кончики пальцев вместе, он сделал долгий вдох, который, как я не так давно узнал, был споко-вариантом для «Ты идиот», но миг спустя все же объяснил:

— Я способен контролировать телесные функции, включая фолликулярный рост. Я стремлюсь во всех профессиональных ситуациях выглядеть собранным, это положительно влияет на моральный дух экипажа. — Он глянул на меня, подначивая продолжать, и я просто не смог удержаться от слабой улыбки, когда в затянувшейся тишине он чуть поежился под моим неусыпным вниманием.

Я скорчил ехидную физиономию и ухмыльнулся (потому как заставить Спока ежиться означало мою победу), он закатил глаза, а затем немедленно принял пораженный вид своим _столь неуместным проявлением эмоциональности/сарказмом_. Но, по-видимому, он нашел это хотя бы частично приемлемым, потому что он собрался и продолжил.

 — Я полагал, что при сложившихся обстоятельствах нет смысла в трате усилий на прекращение производства моим телом волос, — он откинулся назад и оперся спиной о дерево с видом натренированной невозмутимости, и я почему-то знал, что он подцепил это от меня (и пусть никто не говорит, что я его ничему не научил). И снова эта его ехидная бровь в сочетании со смертельной мощью еле заметного, но веселого изгиба губ. — Я находился под впечатлением, что в данный момент мы не на дежурстве.

И я, блядь, не мог на это не улыбнуться:

— Да, мистер Спок, так и есть. Трудновато управлять кораблем, который в паре сотен световых лет от тебя.

— Действительно, — сухо ответил Спок. И я заметил проблеск формирующейся идеи — он, наверное, подумал, что если заговорит о моей малышке, то я брошу тему насчет его бороды. — Как вы полагаете, коммандер Скотт…

— Не-не-не, — ухмыльнулся я, — ты не заставишь меня спрыгнуть с темы, солнышко. — (Я просто обожаю то, что могу так легко его читать, когда мы настолько близко — не могу представить, как трудна была бы моя жизнь без него). Спок снова поднял бровь — окей, «солнышко» было чуток неуместно — и внезапно я принял ответственное решение — нахуй все, я хочу того, чего хочу. Я перекатился на четвереньки и пополз к нему. Он сделал бы это куда грациознее, но он делал все — _абсолютно все_  — грациозно (этот парень возвел минет в форму искусства, я серьезно), так что я не особо неловко себя чувствовал.

— Капитан… — я видел удивление на его лице, когда он отшатнулся, сильнее вжимаясь в дерево, и — ну ладно.

Может, я должен объяснить _кое-что_. Ну… Мы со Споком трахались. Нечасто, мы не состояли в _отношениях_ или что-то типа того, и заходило все так далеко лишь тогда, когда события принимали действительно серьезный оборот. Ну, как в тот раз, когда у нас был бой с тремя клингонскими боевыми птицами, и они взорвали правую гондолу моей детки, а Спок был тогда на правом борту судна — блядь, я провел тогда полдня, думая, что он мертв; а потом был еще раз на Оминионе… то ли IV, то ли V… и меня похитили туземцы, мне пришлось бежать, и закончилось все целой чертовой неделей блужданий в их сраных смертельно опасных джунглях, пока он меня не нашел; еще был раз с секс-пыльцой (я _знаю_ , даже, блин, не начинайте), и еще тогда, когда нас обоих взяли в плен, и мы думали, что утром нас казнят…

_Неважно._

Так к чему это я вообще… ах, да. К тому, что мы трахались только тогда, когда наставал Реальный Пиздец. А сейчас был не один из таких раз, просто было… _что-то_. Эта чертова борода, это она будила во мне все эти безумные мысли. И, блядь, я серьезно насчет безумия, поскольку помимо обычного «втрахай его в грязь»-набора была сейчас еще какая-то жуткая херня типа «коснись его лица и поцелуй его», что было… ага. Жутко. И все же, не то чтобы у нас было еще чем заняться. Ну или кое-чем.

Так что мой рот нес всякую фигню без моего на то разрешения (что никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим, мне реально нужен какой-то фильтр), хрень типа «она такая густая, Спок, как ты вообще это делаешь»? И внезапно я оказался уже совсем рядом с его лицом. Я прямо чувствовал как мои щеки растягиваются в улыбке, и она, наверное, выглядела туповато, но мне было насрать. Пару секунд Спок сосредоточенно меня рассматривал.

— Это умение, присущее многим моим сородичам, — и, может, я все придумал, но я был точно уверен, что его голос был капельку ниже, чем обычно, а глаза чуточку темнее.

— Да еще и цвета воронова крыла, — добавил я, склоняясь ближе. Секунду я не был уверен, о чем я говорю — о его бороде или о его глазах, но потом собрался, — ни следа седины. — Я протянул руку, но в последний миг отвел ее в сторону, коснувшись его плеча вместо того, чтобы запустить пальцы в его бороду, как я, похоже, собирался.

— Мне всего тридцать, капитан, — и — о, да, его голос был ниже обычного, так что мне пришлось бороться с дрожью, угрожающей моему позвоночнику. Он посмотрел в сторону, а затем глянул на меня снова, сосредотачивая взгляд на моих губах, и, блядь, это не должно было так заводить. Мне потребовалось время, чтоб хотя бы понять, что он вновь заговорил. — Вероятность появления у меня седых волос… низка… несмотря на зачастую противоестественные стресс-факторы, связанные с нашими обязанностями.

Противоестественные стресс-факторы, точно. Например, застрять на гребаной пустынной планете, где совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как строить глазки своему первому офицеру. Задумавшись, я облизнул губы и, клянусь, услышал, как Спок пораженно втянул воздух.

И вот тогда я уже был железно уверен, что мы оба пришли к одному мнению насчет того, чем кончится конкретно этот случай.

Я воспользовался моментом, чтобы потянуться к нему и вплести пальцы в его бороду, чуть потянуть у основания рядом с подбородком, отчего его рот чуть приоткрылся. Спок наклонился вперед и обхватил рукой мою спину, это нежное касание почему-то все равно напоминало, что он, если захочет, может разорвать меня на части. Но я уже подполз на коленях к нему ближе, и он поднял лицо навстречу.

— Ты выглядишь охуенно сексуально, — прошептал я. — Не могу отвести от тебя глаз.

— Это неприемлемо, — прокомментировал Спок, хотя и сдвинулся вбок, тоже оказываясь почти на коленях. Это снова нас сблизило, мы почти прижимались друг к другу. Когда я впервые вступил в его личное пространство, он тоже говорил, что это неприемлемо, тогда, несколько месяцев назад. И повторял это во время второго раза, третьего… Я решил, что он считает рациональным напоминать мне, что наши действия идут вразрез с неукоснительным соблюдением положений офицерским составом. Но не то, чтобы это его на самом деле заботило. Хах, если бы его это заботило, он не дал бы мне и пальцем себя тронуть.

Но он уже стоял на коленях, прижимаясь ко мне грудью, а мои пальцы все еще путались в его бороде. Его горячая ладонь легла на мою поясницу, притягивая ближе, позволяя ощутить его — его жар, растущую твердость в его уставных брюках. Резко выдохнув, я сильнее вжал его в себя.

— Мы никогда еще не трахались без адреналиновой поддержки, — внезапно произнес я, так тихо, что Споку, должно быть, пришлось напрячься, чтоб меня расслышать.

Он позволил молчанию повиснуть между нами, и, несмотря на мою обычную браваду, я начинал ощущать некоторую неуверенность. Я не пытался уговорить его — просто, если мы это сделаем, то это будет что-то совершенно новое. Может, мы пересечем черту, или что-то вроде того.

Но затем Спок склонил ко мне голову, выворачивая назад мое запястье под почти болезненным углом, так что мне пришлось заставить себя выпустить его бороду из пальцев. Его губы мазнули мне по уху, и он прошептал:

— Я не нуждаюсь в выплеске гормонов, чтобы найти вас привлекательным, капитан.

Я почти поправил его своим обычным «просто Джим, черт побери», но затем он отстранился, темные глаза вспыхнули чем-то, похожим на веселье и, ох, блядь, он просто сводил меня с ума. Чертов подлый вулканец. Но в эту игру могут играть двое, так что я вжался в него бедрами, своим членом — в его. И ухмыльнулся, когда его рот распахнулся, а пальцы больно впились мне в спину.

Он на миг замер, беря себя в руки, и я видел, как он смотрел на мою шею — возможно, наблюдал, как бьется мой пульс.

И тут он скользнул рукой под мою рубашку, захватывая кожу широко расставленными пальцами. Я чувствовал мягкое жужжание его споковости через наше касание, и каждый раз, как он меня трогал, я тяжело сглатывал, почти мгновенно переполняясь всей этой близостью.

Да, возможно, моя вовлеченность была чуточку больше, чем я был готов признать.

А затем он позволил своей страсти просочиться через наш контакт — это могла быть только она, правда — что-то темное, закручивающееся, чуждое, неважно, сколько раз я уже ощущал это прежде, отсвечивающее алым, но нежное по краям, пронзающее мое тело и оседающее внизу живота. Я мог лишь задыхаться, краем уха слыша издаваемый им тихий выдох, что был его вариацией смеха.

Он вновь склонился ко мне, борода мазнула по моей щеке, а затем ниже, когда его рот впился в мою шею (и погодите, когда ж, блядь, он успел взять контроль над ситуацией — он _всегда_ так делал). Его слова застали меня врасплох — в самый уязвимый момент, как будто он специально старался, а может, и вправду старался:

— Мне нравится… когда ты ласкаешь… меня ртом.

Мои глаза зажмурились сами собой. — Господи боже, — застонал я, жестче толкаясь в него бедрами. Он вновь испустил тихий выдох-смешок, самодовольный ублюдок, и это реально должно было меня предостеречь, но когда дело касается Спока и секса, или скорее секса со Споком, до меня всегда доходит немного с торможением, так что я был полностью застигнут врасплох ментальной картинкой, где…

_… я на коленях, сосу его член, на подбородке слюна, зрачки расширены так, что едва видно радужку, капитанская золотая рубашка задрана до подмышек, штаны расстегнуты и спущены на бедра, мой собственный твердый член истекает смазкой мне в руку, я исхожу стонами вокруг его члена, вибрация сводит его с ума, заставляет его хотеть трахнуть мой рот, скользнуть внутрь, загнать головку прямо в глотку, хотеть заставить меня давиться им, я не могу достаточно широко открыть рот, сильнее увлажнить язык, и все, что я хочу — позволить ему меня трахнуть, впечатать меня в стену моей каюты и выебать, заставить меня ощутить все это и…_

Я ахнул под ним, возбужденный сильнее, чем я мог припомнить за всю свою гребаную жизнь, и он уже больше не смеялся, нет, скорее он глядел на меня так, словно хотел сожрать. Мгновение мы молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем он толкнул меня на землю, срывая с меня штаны с такой скоростью, что оторвал застежку, и позже я буду очень зол, но тут он наклонил голову и потерся (блядь, _потерся_ ) о мой член через трусы. Я мог чувствовать, как его. чертова. борода колет мою кожу, а потом он лизнул меня медленно и жарко прямо через ткань.

Я застонал, думаю, это должно было быть ругательством, но оно застряло где-то в моей груди, выпуская взамен что-то нечленораздельное. Я потянулся вниз, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, вцепляясь слишком сильно, знаю, но все еще не…

Зарычав, он сдернул с меня трусы (я слышал треск ткани, но не стал сейчас задумываться, как же я буду без них все то время, пока нас не спасут) и заглотил мой член. Он сосал слишком сильно, слишком жестко, так что я почти выгнулся дугой под его ртом и застонал будто шлюха, и тут же ощутил внезапную вспышку желания, которая явно не была моей, и тогда я понял, что он хотел слышать от меня такое, жаждал, чтобы я издавал такие звуки.

— Нравится мой член, Спок? — подначил я. Он в отместку вибрирующе заурчал вокруг меня и потянулся к своим штанам, освобождая из них член. С такого угла зрения я плохо его видел, хотя и приподнялся на локтях, глядя вниз, вдоль моего тела — передо мной был прекрасный вид на его рот, скользящий по моему члену. Я ощутил всплеск разочарования, и он тут же сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы я мог его видеть и, _блядь_ , как же я люблю контактных телепатов.

— Дай мне посмотреть, — простонал я, — да, потрогай себя, сожми рукой, представь, что это я делаю, сжимаю на подъеме и… _ах-х-х…_ — он, похоже, устал от моей болтовни и слегка царапнул меня зубами, угрожающе и игриво в то же время. Отпустив свой член, он потянулся мне между ног, забирая яйца в ладонь, это было именно то, что нужно, чтобы подвести меня к краю (и кто бы, блядь, мог меня винить — я получал сразу двойные ощущения. Если вам когда-либо выпадет шанс трахнуться с контактным телепатом, то вот вам мой совет — вы _должны_ использовать этот шанс), и я, взбрыкнув, вогнал себя глубоко в его глотку.

Он проглотил все до капли, он же джентльмен, и даже дал мне минутку прийти в себя, прежде чем отстранился, пройдясь напоследок бородой по моей коже, так что она царапнула мой опустошенный член. Я чуть поежился в защитном жесте, не стыдясь признать, что был слишком переполнен ощущениями.

— Спок, — шепнул я, и он внезапно был уже совсем рядом, темные глаза пристально смотрели на меня. Я потянулся к нему, сгребая его в объятия, чувствуя еще один всплеск разочарования оттого, что у нас не было смазки, но вместо этого я, сосредоточившись, попытался передать ему свои воспоминания, как я стою на четвереньках, и как ощущается его член глубоко в моей заднице, и этот почти невыносимый жар, когда он внутри меня. Он судорожно выдохнул, я отпустил его, быстро облизал ладонь и вновь потянулся вниз.

Отстранился немного, чтобы лучше видеть, как его твердый зеленый член скользит в моей руке. — Красотища, — даже не задумываясь, прошептал я, неосознанно понимая, что он пристально смотрит мне в лицо. Сжал его сильнее и прошелся большим пальцем между первым и вторым кольцевыми гребнями головки, мимолетно жалея, что его яйца спрятаны внутри тела, и я не могу их коснуться, и вместо этого переключившись на то, чтобы дразняще приласкать головку.

Он начал медленно толкаться в мою ладонь, пока я, наконец, не отвлекся от его изучения и не возобновил свои движения, и, казалось, удивился, когда я нагнулся, чтобы головка скользнула в мой рот. Я лизнул щелку, и он задрожал, лизнул еще раз, и он издал низкое горловое рычание, словно хотел заглушить его. Отстранившись, я поцеловал головку и вновь взял в рот оба гребня, прошелся между ними языком. Он тихо выругался («mirann*» — я до сих пор понятия не имею, что это значит), слово скользнуло с его губ, а затем потянулся и схватил меня за волосы, заставляя меня поднять на него глаза.

— Джим, — хрипло позвал он, его голос был так переполнен _чем-то_ , что я не смог нормально дышать, не смог смотреть ему в глаза, и вместо этого вновь потянулся губами к его члену, не пытаясь взять его глубоко в горло, просто лаская его ртом именно так, как я себе это представлял…

_...поздний вечер, и мне так хочется пересечь коридор и войти к нему в каюту, так хочется касаться его не только когда нам грозит смерть, или когда мы почти умерли, хочется спать, крепко сжав его в объятиях, температура в нашей воображаемой общей каюте слишком высока для меня и низка для него, но странным образом идеальна, хочется, чтобы я мог взять его за руку и дать ему знать, что я люблю его, люблю его, люблю…_

Он резко дернулся, испуская низкое рычание и кончая мне в рот. Я не был готов, но постарался проглотить все, в основном успешно, но часть капель стекла вниз, запутываясь в моей двухнедельной бороде. Я отстранился

(потому что, боже, я же не мог на самом деле подумать об этом, правда? Не могу поверить, что я думал об этом в тот момент, когда касался его — Спок не _мой_ , не мой, чтобы думать о нем так, он больше никогда ко мне не притронется, не могу поверить, что я, блядь, это сделал)

отвернулся, пятясь назад, пока не уперся спиной в то дерево, к которому он прислонялся, когда я начал весь этот идиотизм. Вжал основания ладоней в глаза, выдыхая еле слышно «блядь». Я не открыл глаз, когда услышал, как он в паре метров от меня поправляет одежду, не открыл, когда услышал шуршание почвы под его ногами, когда он встал, не открыл, когда услышал, как он уходит прочь.

Когда я наконец набрался смелости, чтобы это сделать, его уже не было.

***

Стук хвороста, падающего в уже собранную нами кучу дров, выдернул меня из беспокойной дремы. Спок присел с другой стороны костра, так далеко от меня, как только возможно. Он глянул на меня, а затем отвел взгляд и начал сортировать принесенные ветки.

— Я набрал дров, — проговорил он после долгого, мучительного молчания.

Я изучающе рассматривал его. Он больше не поднимал на меня глаз, медленно раскладывая дрова в разные кучки — крупные на ночь, поменьше — на день, когда у нас не было больше других дел, кроме как _разжигать огонь_ (и, черт, мой мозг-предатель был «за», так что я отбросил эту мысль).

— Спасибо, Сп… коммандер, — потому что я уже решил, что наилучшим способом заставить Спока забыть, что я случайно передал ему, что люблю его (и разве я не достоин дополнительных бонусных баллов за то, что передача произошла через его член у меня во рту), будет вести себя так профессионально, как только возможно в человеческих силах. — Я могу пойти добыть нам рыбы на обед.

Он кивнул, все еще не глядя на меня, и я торопливо покинул лагерь, по пути прихватив копье, которое он смастерил еще в первый день. Я шагал вниз, к ручью неподалеку от нашего лагеря, молча растравляя себе душу. Ну почему, блядь, я это сделал? Все же было хорошо, у нас с ним, и я позволил виду его дурацкого лица с его дурацкой черной бородой сокрушить все мое самоотрицание, и теперь я разрушил все.

По крайней мере я мог рассчитывать на его профессионализм (Спок никогда и ни за что не будет непрофессиональным), и хотя мне придется принять, что мы, вероятно, больше никогда не будем играть в шахматы или вести запутанные дискуссии о всякой ерунде в одной из наших кают, у меня все еще останется лучший, блядь, первый офицер во всем флоте. И это хорошо, просто прекрасно.

Я присел на корточки у не слишком бурной протоки в ручей и внимательно посмотрел на воду. Там кучковалась стая рыб, и пока мы каждые пару дней только пытались здесь рыбачить, они возвращались вновь. Что было здорово — у нас хоть и было достаточно аварийных пайков, чтобы продержаться, сублимированные протеиновые батончики - не самая деликатесная в мире вещь.

Около десяти минут спустя, когда я как раз нацеливал копье на особо аппетитно выглядящую рыбину, Спок кашлянул за моей спиной. И да, я подскочил и со всплеском выронил копье (рыба, разумеется, ускользнула), потому как доверьте Споку подкрасться ко мне на гравийной отмели (он — гребаный кот, клянусь), и вряд ли кто-нибудь будет удивлен результатом.

— Черт, Спок, — рявкнул я, — теперь у нас не будет рыбы на обед. — Я наклонился к ручью и, лишь слегка замочив штаны, сумел выловить из воды копье, прежде чем поток унесет его прочь. Не глядя на него, я спросил. — Чего тебе?

Я услышал его движение за моей спиной, и, когда я повернулся, он стоял навытяжку, сложив за спиной руки и внимательно разглядывая верхушку дерева по ту сторону ручья. Я встал и, внезапно рассердившись (потому что, ну очевидно же, что я старался не думать о том, что случилось, ну разве не ясно? И не то чтобы я сделал то, что сделал, сознательно), вогнал острие копья в мягкую грязь у берега ручья.

— Ну? — мой голос был глухим и желчным, но мне было наплевать. Если Спок собирался вести себя вот так, чего он ожидал от меня в ответ? — Слушай, я прошу прощения, что вот так вывалил на тебя свои беспорядочные эмоции. Что бы я там ни чувствовал, это, очевидно, не влияло до сих пор на нашу совместную работу, так что… просто забей. Ты будешь вести себя так, как должен вулканец, а я — как должен человек, мы прекратим трахаться, и я обо всем забуду.

Спок моргнул и миг спустя перевел взгляд на мое лицо.

— Нет.

И я разинул рот — да, я просто не мог удержаться. — Нет? Нет — это не ответ. Ну и что ты собираешься делать, а? Переведешься? Откажешься от поста? — я смотрел на него, внезапно обнаружив, что мне трудно дышать. — Ты бросишь ме… «Энтерпрайз»? — Блядь, чуть не попался. Соберись. — Да что за херня, Спок? Ты же знаешь, я никогда не сделаю ничего, что поставит под угрозу корабль или людей под моим командованием. И если это означает, что мы будем лишь коллегами отныне и навсегда, то я с этим справлюсь. — Я покачал головой и прошел мимо, избегая касаться его плеча на узкой тропинке. — Я думал, ты знаешь меня лучше.

И вдруг его пальцы сжали мою руку повыше локтя. — Джим, — сказал он, и в его голосе был такой надлом, какого я никогда у него не слышал. Я встал как вкопанный и развернулся к нему. Он смотрел на меня с явным страданием на лице, и я со свистом втянул воздух.

— Джим, я сказал «нет» прекращению… наших отношений. Я не был осведомлен о твоем ко мне расположении, — его пальцы сжались сильнее, причиняя мне боль, но я не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на меня своими черными глазами, открытым и тревожным взглядом, его дурацкая черная борода просто идеально обрамляла его бледное лицо, его губы. Он сглотнул. — Видеть в твоем разуме столь идеальное отражение моих собственных чувств было поистине ошеломляюще.

Я выдохнул, даже не понимая, что до этого затаил дыхание, а он отпустил мой локоть и потянул меня к себе, обхватывая рукой спину. Он чуть наклонил голову, компенсируя разницу в росте, и нежно меня поцеловал, и я, закрыв глаза, потянулся к нему, беря в ладони его лицо и опять запуская пальцы в его бороду.

**Author's Note:**

> *как говорит Шелдон, ponfo mirann - отправляйся в ад/к черту (вулканское ругательство), соответственно, делаю вывод, что mirann - черт, дьявол.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/BlUaG думаю, все выглядело как-то так


End file.
